The use of biometric technologies, such as fingerprint recognition technologies, to unlock frequently accessed computing devices may increase user convenience. However, when compared to devices that utilize only passwords, devices that use biometric security measures can be more susceptible to access without the willing participation of the user. For example, when a device is equipped with a fingerprint reader configured to unlock the device, the security of the device may be compromised if the user is asleep, unconscious, under duress or in another state where one of the user's fingers may be utilized to unlock the device without the user's consent. In another example, fingerprints may be lifted from objects and used to access a device equipped with a fingerprint reader. These security issues, in some cases, may dissuade users from relying on these types of biometric security measures.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.